


No Angel

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Bite was a Proposal, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Not all heroes can be angels.





	No Angel

He's scared and he has every right to be.

There is no bravado, no false bravery, no pretenses or deflection, not today, not now.

There is so much blood, he doesn't think there is any left inside his body for him to lose but he does, he does.

He doesn't know when he started crying, doesn't know when he fell silent.

He's terrified, he knows no one is coming for him, now one knows he's missing and by the time they do he'll be dead.

He's supposed to be touring a college he'll never make it to. He wishes he had, even if the school had been one of his back up choices.

There is so much he wishes he had done, so much he's going to miss doing.

He thinks about his father, how the man is going to think he just vanished, how he's never going to know what happened to him.

Tears stream down his face and he's so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't notice the sudden silence around his prison.

He doesn't realize that someone is with him until they are easing him down from his chains and he lets out a scream.

The man does not hush him, though he appears just as pained.

There is so much blood around hi.m and more falls from his wounds as he is laid gently on the ground, the older man drawing what little pain he's feeling, he's feeling strangely numb.

For a moment he does not recognize the man who holds him in his arms but when he does he offers a bloody smile.

"Creeper wolf." He whispers because it makes sense that it is Peter Hale that finds him.

That Peter followed him when he left Beacon Hills, even for what was meant to be only a week.

"Hush, child." Peter says as he looks over Stiles' injuries.

"Don't wanna die down here." Stiles whispers honestly 

"You're not dying at all." Peter lies and Stiles smiles as the 'wolf's eyes flash red.

It seems Peter wasn't only following him.

"O don't want to be a 'wolf." Stiles says softly, "Please, Peter."

Peter hesitates, Stiles almost misses it but eventually Peter nods and carefully lifts Stiles up in his arms, still drawing Stiles' pain from the place where Peter's hand met Stiles' bloody skin.

Stiles doesn't make a sound as his head falls limply against Peter's shoulders,be doesn't think he'd be feeling anything even without the pain draw.

Peter carries him from the cabin and walks until it is out of sight before lowering them to the ground gently, Stiles resting in his lap.

Stiles smiles as his eyes look up at the sky, the full moon filling his vision.

This too, makes some sort of sense to Stiles' fading mind. The moon is large and bright, welcoming, it feels right that Stiles should die beneath it' glow, that there first and last encounter is beneath the full moon.

Peter lifts Stiles' wrist to his lips but he does not ask, does not do Stiles the disservice of asking if he's sure he doesn't want the bite.

Instead Peter presses a kiss there, right over Stiles' fading pulse and leaves his lips there and Stiles hardly feels the pressure, only knows it happens because he's watching Peter now.

His eyes are red, glowing beneath the silver glow of the full moon and Stiles thinks he's beautiful that way, that this image is right and he's glad to see it, sad that he'll never see it any other way but glad that if he's to have one last sight of Peter Hale it's thus.

Stiles pulls at his hand weakly and Peter releases it, but Stoles doesn't move it away, instead he brushes at the tears that are falling from Peter's eyes.

For a second Stiles wonders at their presence, at least until Peter's eyes meet his.

And, oh, that's what that feeling is, the rightness whenever he finds Peter somewhere close, when the man snarks with him, when he protects him first and foremost when they are out protecting Beacon Hills.

"You love me." Stiles whispers, nearly inaudible but knowing Peter would hear.

"I was waiting for you to notice." Peter returned as he laced their fingers together, a thin trickle of black trailing up his arm before fading to nothing.

Stiles felt no more pain and Peter knew why.

"Sorry, I'm a little late on that." Stile admitted, "Didn't know I felt the same 'til now."

Peter laughed until it came out a sob as he held Stiles close.

"Figures."

"Yeah." Stiles breathed, "Little Red dies in the original story doesn't she?"

Peter looked down at him, "Does that make me the big bad wolf?"

"You always were, but, hey, not all heroes can be angels."

"I'm not a hero, Stiles." Peter reminded him.

"You became mine. You came here, followed me to make sure I was safe. You saved me, even if it was too late for me to live. And you haven't bitten me even though I know it's killing you to listen to me dying." Stiles coughed a little and Peter shifted him so he wouldn't choke.

"You said no, it's more likely to be rejected if forced." Peter admitted.

"I'm tired, Peter." Stiles whispered as he felt his eyes drooping.

"Then sleep, love." Peter said softly.

"I'm not going to wake up if I do." Stiles warned.

"No, you aren't." Peter agreed.

"I'm sorry." Stiles offered.

"I know, rest, darling."

"Stay with me, please?" Stiles begged as his eyes fell closed, unable to keep them open.

"Always, Stiles, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Peter vowed.

"I'll hold you to that, creeper wolf." Stiles slurred as he lost his hold on the waking world.

\------

Stiles blinked awake confusedly, a steady beeping coming from his right and the chill of a hospital raising goosebumps along his skin.

He turned slowly when he felt pressure over his pulse point.

"I know you're awake." Peter said against his wrist.

"What happened? I thought..."

"Apparently the Nogetsune changed you just enough. Once you were sleeping you began healing, not mich but enough that I could get you to the hospital for medical attention. It was a bit touch and go but you're alive." Peter explained as he offered Stiles some ice chips and pressed the call button.

"My dad?"

"On his way with the puppies, he gave the doctor permission to talk to me, before I was only able to listen to the phone calls and when they discussed you to tmth nurses."

"Good." Stiles mumbled as what little energy he had waned.

"He's threatened to shoot me." Peter offered with a smirk.

"You better be careful, I made those bullets." Stiles grinned as sleep overtook him again.

When the nurse arrived Peter shushed her and quietly told her what had occured and she nodded, marking it down and telling him to try to keep Stiles awake for the doctor next time.

Peter nodded and returned to his seat at Stiles' bedside, refusing the nurse's suggestion of going home or a hotel, that they would call him when Stiles woke.

He had promised to stay and Stiles had not released him from that promise, not yet and if Peter was honest he did not want Stiles to release him.

Peter did not want to go anywhere, not without Stiles by his side.

Peter took Stiles' hand once more and pressed a kiss to his wrist, letting his lips linger there before laving their fingers together.

He wasn't leaving.

\---

A/n: I hope you made it here to the semi happy ending.

Well, at least Stiles lives anyway, people who have read some of my other works know that I kill people a lot in them and that they don't always get a happy ending.


End file.
